CRASH is the word ONESHOT channnnnnnyy :
by beeheartsliam
Summary: Chad is going to be a better person. starting tomorrow. here's TODAY.


**CRASH is the word.**

_Chad needs to tell Sonny he loves her. he needs to change into a better guy, that's all starting tomorrow._

_but this. is today._

**could you all maybe pretty please review it? *begs with all her heart* :) i'll love you foreveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer.**

_ANYWAY. enjoy. :D_

_

* * *

_

**11.30pm:**

The Hollywood pavements littered in puddles from the earlier rainfall glistened against the blood, orange glow from the street lights through the thick grey fog of the night.

The luminous round moon outlined the tattered roofs while the sound of emptyness echoed through the murky alleyways,

which lead to overgrown back gardens with fences that had Ivy weaving in and out of the planks like spirals of stairs climbing up a lighthouse.

As the clock struck midnight by the foggy riverfront a slight growling sound from the backstreets became louder and louder until it was deafening to hear. Out of nowhere a car skidded, swerving around each lamppost missing the side mirror's and the shiny blue paint that covered the small car.

"Can't you slow down Chad?"

"Why should I, no-one's around, you asked for a lift"

As Chad replied, he effortlessly rested his hands on the wheel. Sonny, on the other hand, sat stiff in the jet black seat, regretting letting Chad take her home from Condor studios as a last resort.. Clutching the side bar, her knuckles white.

She turned to face out the window looking into the side mirror, looking down the long road, she feared it would be the last thing she saw. Panic was in her eyes, those eyes used to be a deep sparkling chocolate brown, now a dark, cold murky grey.

Chad turned to Sonny, his eyes gazed into hers. He whispered to himself

"Why can't you see inside me?"

He was an arrogant Jerk and he knew it. She made him wan't to be different. Better. He was. But on the inside.. he needed to let it show.

And that was starting from tomorrow morning. A new life was starting for him.

He turned back to look at Sonny, her lips pressed firmly together.

His eyes looked down to the steering wheel taking his eye off the road. Sonny shifted to face the windscreen her eyes focused on one figure. It was getting closer to the car. As the fog cleared the figure shaped into a cat. Sonny's eyes widened.

"Ch-chad!" She barely managed to screech, but it came out just louder than a whisper.

Fear taking over her voice. He looked up to see a Cat in the road, his hands clenched onto the steering wheel swerving around the stray cat that stood in the middle of the road, it's back arched like a horseshoe. The smell of burning rubber from the wheels surrounded them as Chad pushed his foot down pressing against the break. His palms began to sweat making his hands slip off the wheel, causing the car to swerve in the other direction knocking traffic cones over as they passed them.

The direction they was going was towards the metal polls by the river front, over the pavement and passing the lamp, shining through the fog like a lighthouse. At that time there was nothing either of them could do, the shock was shown on their faces, they were metres away from the edge. It was like everything was in slow motion. Sonny turned to face Chad, she hated this boy with a passion, she didn;t think he'd kill her though.

He held one of her hands tightly and watched her close her eyes, his wrote a story of apologies and guilt that he simply didn't have time to tell.

As the car got to the metal polls lightening striked causing the lamp they passed to blow up, sparks flied everywhere, it was like watching fireworks on bonfire night, a beautiful sight. The sparks seemed to glisten In Chad's peircing blue eyes, blinding his sight from the bright beam.

The neatly trimmed hedgerows, intwining around the cold metal were destroyed by the sparks and turned into ferocious flames.

The small car raced towards the side, tipping at a ninety degree angle. The car went over the edge. It's engine raged when the tyres lifted off the surface. Spinning like a fairground ride in fast forward. The convertable was in the air leaning towards the river. Much like an Olympic diver performing an accurate dive to win a gold medal.

It was like a scene from an action movie, so much noise and action in a small amount of time. The car leaned closer to the water, forming a perfect curve.

Sonny opened her eyes, panic overtook her body, she could smell the salt from the river mixed with the petrol fumes leaking through the car. A few metres away from the surface of the water Sonny's voice screamed. She couldn't control it. She wondered was it the anger being let out at Chad for his careless thoughts or the pain she would face as the car would hit the water, either way it was uncomfortable. Chad's eyes opened as Sonny's voice echoed through the car. They were a breath away from an experience they'd never thought they would have.

All this happened in under seven seconds.

As the car forced it's way to the water the headlights smashed. Splashes of water was thrown into the air. The sound of the car engine crashing echoed down the river. It was seconds before the car started filling up with water quickly, leaving bubbles crawling up to the roof of the small area. There stood a cold silence In Hollywood.

He just wished he could of told her.

He wishes he could tell her now.

He wishes he had five seconds with her.

All the 'I'm sorrys' and 'i love yous' he would say.

He wishes for just one second to see her.

But... He can't.

He's got to live on and love again.

But maybe. He just **can't.**

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW? **:) **

thankyou a _**million**_ for reading all the way down to here.

**i love you readers :D **

**xx**


End file.
